Raflezzia
by Harkkonen
Summary: Navegando en el nuevo mundo, los Mugiwaras tiene la oportunidad de conocer el lugar donde yace puño de fuego, pero el cocinero del barco no sabe acerca del nuevo destino, Zoro le interroga sobre su relación con él. Zosan / solo mencion de Ace Sanji Friendship


_Se sitúa después de la isla Gyoijin (aunque voy al paso del anime, el cual apenas ah empezado las peleas de los mugiwara en la isla), por lo que el Nuevo Mundo que explicare es ficción, no son **spoilers,** aunque hay unos cuantos datos de las portadas del manga, como las que narran que paso con todos los demás después de los dos años._

**++H++**

El Thousand Sunny navegaba con un curso un poco movido, las aguas cambiaban repentinamente dejando a la navegante sin habla, se necesitaba mucha acción para que el barco siguiera a flote…

Al final detuvieron al Sunny, la tripulación estaba exhausta, todos descansaban donde podían, por supuesto todos ocuparon los sitios donde el espadachín tomaba sus siestas, parecía que el único lugar libre era el techo de donde se encontraba la cocina y el consultorio.

El peli-verde se recostó, suspirando, al fin tendría algo de reposo, o más bien tomaría su siesta.

Sintió un golpe en su pecho, no de alguien, si no de algo que le había caído encima.

-¡¿Pero que?- se había acojonado mas de lo que estaba, fijo su vista al cielo.

Un pelicano parecido a los News coo, le había lanzado una gran entrega.

-_GUARRRG_- El ave hizo su saludo como cortesía y se sentó enfrente del espadachín con una de sus alas desplegadas, como si esperara a recibir algo a cambio, pero el peli-verde solo siguió maldiciendo al ave y le pateaba en señal de que se largara, por supuesto el ave molesta se despidió para seguir haciendo sus entregas.

-Estupido pelicano- Dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger los 2 sacos que habían caído sobre el.

Evidente mente abrió uno de ellos para saber su contenido.

**++H++**

- ¡Oí! - grito Zoro con su típico tono de voz desinteresado, mientras caminaba hasta la zona del césped del sunny donde la mayoría descansaba, todos voltearon hacia donde venia tal grito.

-¿Pasa algo espadachín-san?- cuestiono Robin mientras dejaba el libro con el que se mantenía ocupada aun lado de ella.

- Llego algo de correspondencia- dijo sin emoción alguna tirando tales paquetes al suelo y sentándose enfrente de ellos.

-Wooow ¡¿Enserio?- grito entusiasmado el capitán se dirigió a donde se encontraban los sacos, abrió el que ya había sido revisado por el espadachín, volviendo a gritar de emoción por la gran cantidad, mientras todos los demás mugiwaras se acercaban al capitán para averiguar si habían recibido algo.

-Si, acaban de llegar, me parecen demasiadas- dijo el peli-verde.

-¿Y alguien envió algo de dinero?- menciono la navegante yendo directamente al punto.

-Pero Nami, ese no es el objetivo de enviar algo así – Decía el francotirador avergonzado por la pregunta.

El infantil del sombrero de paja vació el contenido de la bolsa en el césped dejando que las cartas se encimaran unas sobre otras.

La mayoría estaban sueltas pero había un puñado de ellas juntas por una liga, Nami las tomo y las reviso.

-Todas estas provienen el East Blue- ahí había una carta de su isla natal, de villa Syrup hasta de la aldea Fuusha.

-¿Enserio?, Déjame ver- Le rogó Ussop tratando de arrebatárselas de las manos, pero Nami lo tomo de su nariz para que le dejara buscar la suya. Después de obtenerla le cedió las restantes al nariz-larga.

-Toma Luffy- le tendió ussop un par de cartas – Zoro – dijo el nombre del espadachín dándole las correspondientes, solo una – y la de Sa... - el nariz-larga creyó que entre las cartas provenientes de la misma región habría una para el cocinero, pero no, el rubio ni siquiera se había molestado en acercarse con los demás, hasta Franky, Chopper y Brook estaban buscando algo que ver entre las restantes.

El cocinero permaneció sentado en el columpio, fumando, observando a los demás.

-¿No esperas las palabras de alguien cocinero-san?- Pregunto Robin aun lado del rubio, podría decirse que él ya sabia que no las obtendría, pero Robin...

-No, no es eso Robin-shawn, solo se que no necesito de eso para saber que a quienes deje, aun pueden vivir sin mi- hablo con perfil bajo mientras aun disfrutaba de su cigarrillo a medio terminar, pero en instantes volteo con un rostro de pesar hacia la Arqueóloga.

Robin era la única que salio al mar sin dejar a alguien con la preocupación de su ida, ella se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía transmitir el cocinero pero antes de responderle fue interrumpida.

- Hey Robin ¿Que haces?, ven aquí encontramos algunas cartas para ti- Le llamo el cyborg ondeando su mano para que se acercara a ver, la peli-negra sin habla se dirigió lentamente con los demás.

-Toma- Franky le tendió al menos unas cinco cartas –Ninguna tiene remitente pero todas tiene tu nombre y el mismo sello- Robin las tomo desconcertada, no había sucedido algo así, al observarlas las puso dentro de su libro, esperaría hasta mas tarde para examinarlas, por ahora aun quería oír lo que los demás habían recibido.

- Parece que todas las demás son del Grand line- dijo Zoro después de haber ya revisado unas cuantas.

-Ooooooh aquí esta, es un paquete de Doctorine – El Reno lo tomo y la alzo al cielo como si de un tesoro se tratase mientras cantaba constantemente, feliz el reno se dirigió a su consultorio, era un paquete grande, talvez algo de medicinas nuevas o simplemente las miles de cartas llenas de quejas de Doctorine desde que se marcho.

Aunque Luffy ya tuviera unas cuantas apartadas dirigidas a el, aun seguía curioso de saber que mas le había sido enviado.

-¡Al fin!, Mira luffy, una carta desde Water seven- Dijo el cyborg con la correspondencia abierta mostrándosela al capitán –Una de ellas es de Iceburg, dirigida a ti- aunque luffy no haya escuchado nada de lo proveniente del peli-azul, la tomo y la guardo en su sombrero, donde se encontraban las demás.

Ignorado el Carpintero se dirigió al Esqueleto el cual tenía una gran cantidad a su lado.

-¿Pero que rayos son todos esos sobres, Brook?-

-Son demasiadas- soltó asombrado Ussop

-No es justo como tu capitán exijo que me des la mitad- dijo molesto luffy señalando las pertenecientes al esqueleto.

-Lo siento Capitán-san pero así no es como funciona esto- Rio Robin.

-Buuu- bufo el capitán moldeando su cara burlándose de ellos.

- O veo que se dieron cuenta de mis admiradores yo ho ho ho- reía apenado mientras los demás se sentían envidiosos de tal cantidad.

-Desde que revele en mi ultimo concierto mi ida, todos se tomaron la libertad de escribirme- tomo unas de las cartas abriéndola lentamente –espero sean panties- dijo en voz baja sonrojado el esqueleto.

-Claro que no lo son maldito esqueleto pervertido- grito nami pateándole en la cabeza al Músico.

-Bakaaa- dijeron en unísono el francotirador y el cyborg mientras Robin volvía a reír.

Luffy como siempre pasando de una cosa a otra olvidando la pasado se dirigió al saco restante.

-¿Y que hay en este?-

-No lo se- dijo el espadachín acercándose y tomando el saco 'misterioso' como Luffy le llamo cuando lo vio.

-Aquí hay una etiqueta- el peli-verde tomo la etiqueta que estaba amarrada al cuello del saco, -Esta escrito con letra rosa y cursiva- el pobre no tenia idea de quien podría provenir algo así, pero por otro lado el cocinero estaba atento a lo que el idiota dijera, y la descripción rápida que dio le hizo reaccionar.

-Para Blackleg Sanji,

Dirigido al barco de los Mugiwara,

Desde la isla Kama... – Antes de que el peli-verde terminara el nombre del remitente, el rubio le quito el saco de las manos y se dirigió corriendo al dormitorio de los hombres, todos se quedaron mudos ante la acción del cocinero, unos de los mugiwaras se quedaron con la curiosidad de saber que era lo que había recibido pero en cambio el que menos se interesaba simplemente pensó 'que tal vez serian cosas tontas que los de su profesión pedían por correo'.

Después de haber escuchado la puerta cerrarse, Brook hizo ruido con su garganta (¿es posible?), llamando la atención de los demás

El esqueleto aun en el suelo levanto su mano izquierda sosteniendo 4 sobres más.

-Estos quedaron de sobra- hablo con su ultimo ¿aliento?

**++H++**

Sanji se sentó en uno de los sillones de la habitación, dejando el paquete enfrente suyo.

Fue algo estupido de su parte correr sin explicación, pero la etiqueta señalaba que estaba dirigido a el, así que no tenían que juzgarle por lo que hacía con sus pertenencias.

'_Esa maldita reina no tiene vergüenza alguna'_ se dijo así mismo, aun pensando que seria lo que se encontrara en el, por supuesto aun no le había explicado nada de esas raras y atormentadoras experiencias en la 'isla rosada' a sus nakamas y ni pensaba hacerlo, la mayoría se padecería de el, y los demás se morirían de la risa y lo etiquetarían como _okama_, a pesar que el era algo parecido en orientación pero ni en aspecto ni actitud, el seguía siendo un caballero, fue una suerte de que no cayera de nuevo en esos lavados de cerebros y cambios de ropa.

Suspiro ante su típico enojo ante 'ellos' no eran ni dos meses y esos ya le extrañaban, y podría decirse que el no pensaba lo mismo.

Volvió a dialogar con sigo mismo en si abrirlo o quemarlo.

**++H++**

-Esta tiene el símbolo de los piratas de Shirohige- Dijo algo sorprendido el capitán mientras veía algo intrigado la carta en sus manos.

- Es de una de las divisiones de Shirohige, de Marco el Fénix-

-¿no habías peleado con ellos como aliado en la guerra?- aclaro Robin

-Si- dijo a secas, abriendo el sobre, no sabia que esperar de su contenido, ¿Acaso apenas entrando al nuevo mundo ya estaba en sus territorios?

_**Para el pequeño hermano de puño de fuego:**_

_Nunca nos presentamos correctamente al comienzo de la pelea, pero aun así recuerdo como luchaste con fervor, pero dejemos los halagos de lado, se que para todos los aliados fue un gran pesar haber perdido tal nakama tal hermano, así que ya que vos as llegado al nuevo mundo quisiera que nos visitaras y conocieras a mi tripulación, haciéndote saber que estamos disponibles para los tiempos difíciles que tengas con tus nakamas, pero recuerda que no seremos conocidos cuando lleguemos hacia Raftel.._

_Si deseas hacer tal viaje solo responde ante el siguiente numero mi den-den muchi, así se te dará un lugar para encontrar a uno de mis nakamas y te ayudara a navegar a nuestro lugar de encuentro._

_**La tumba de Ace D. Portgas y Edward Newgate.**_

Después de haber leído tal carta en voz alta, el capitán sonrió abiertamente.

-Tenemos nuevo un destino- Dijo decidido el capitán.

Con ello solicito al cyborg un den-den muchi, al peli-negro solo le emociono el saber que conocería a una nueva tripulación y se despediría de su hermano correctamente, bendiciéndole en sus nuevas aventuras en el nuevo mundo, pues era una trayecto muy largo, difícil y emocionante por delante

**++H++**

44 eran las cartas que el cocinero ya había revisado y aun quedaban más.

Aun encerrado en la habitación de los chicos, ya había leído la mayoría, el pobre se repugnaba ante los nombres con los que lo llamaban y solamente ellos escribían cosas tan cursis, ya no soportaba mas ver esos papeles rosados a enfrente suyo, empezó a desecharlos y luego a quemarlos con su cigarrillo.

Vació todo el contenido del saco por enzima de las cenizas de los demás sobres, pero le llamo la atención las dos cajas que habían salido desde el fondo.

Ambas tenían una estampa por enzima, una con el nombre del primer okama que conoció al llegar a ese infierno _Elizabeth_ y la otra tenia el nombre de _Caroline_, en instantes recordó que así se llamaba la reina que estaba a cargo mientras Ivankov aun estaba en Impel Down, como no olvidarla por todo lo que le hizo pasar.

'_Espero que esos okamas de mierda me hallan enviado una corbata nueva por la ultima que perdí cuando huía de ellos_' Pensó un tanto positivo el rubio mientras abría la caja, aunque su rostro daba la misma reacción que cuando veía a esos travestís.

_Un vestido_, un _maldito vestido_ de estampado de flores se encontraba en una de las misteriosas cajas, encabronado el cocinero abrió la otra y encontró uno de esos ridículos conjuntos de ropa, eso ya era el desborde de su enojo, lastima que el espadachín no estaba ahí para su desahogo, en cambio pateo la mesa donde reposaban todas esas blasfemias que recibió, la mesa de té cayo al suelo con grietas a punto de romper por la mitad a causa del golpe, todo se esparció por la pequeña alfombra, aun en rabia, se levanto de su lugar y pisó todo lo que había a su alrededor, hizo lo mismo por unos minutos además de soltar la mayoría de las maldiciones que se sabia, era obvio que a no podía quemar las restantes, el lugar apestaba a humo y este se mezclaba con el olor de su cigarrillo además de que ya le mareaba el perfume que emanaban las cartas restantes.

Tal vez podía darles los vestidos a sus mellorines, así no tendría por que desperdiciar tales prendas, con ello les quito las etiquetas de encima para no levantar sospechas de quienes eran 'ellas' y por que le enviaban algo como eso a un _hombre, _admitía la prendas era lindas, pero no eran correctos para un caballero como el, solo los trajes y corbatas le hacían dar una buena imagen con las chicas, bueno eso era lo que el pensaba.

Se escucharon los golpeteos del tocar de la puerta, el cocinero reacciono espantado, al fin alguien venia a revisar que había sido de él.

-Oi, cocinero pervertido, el capitán quiere su segunda merienda- el espadachín estaba enfrente de la puerta donde el cocinero se había encerrado revisando la nueva mercancía, por supuesto le grito lo que Luffy le ordeno por que no podía entrar pues se encerró con seguro.

-Vete idiota, saldré cuando sea hora la hora correcta, así que dile que espere o que se coma así mismo- grito el rubio, ante el llamado del espadachín, Sanji escondió todo en su propio locker y unas cuantas cartas restantes por eliminar las metió en su propia cama.

-Déjame entrar estupido cocinero del amor,- Pero al no escuchar nada como respuesta, tuvo que hacer lo que hacia siempre que se encerraba, rompió la perilla y la puerta se abrió por si sola, rechinando, llenando la habitación con suspenso y el silencio atemorizante, el cocinero reacciono e inmediatamente se alejo del lugar de sus escondites bajando las sospechas.

-Ya perdí el conteo de cuantas puertas as abierto de ese modo tan salvaje – soltó el rubio sentado en uno de los sillones de la habitación, dándole la espalda, Zoro entro y cerro atrancando lo que quedaba de la puerta con lo primero que se encontró, sin decir nada al respecto al comentario, se dirigió ante el rubio, Sanji solo trago duro ante la intriga de lo que provenía, el oír de sus botas en ese ritmo le traía recuerdos, los recuerdos de como el le asaltaba por las noches.

Pues esos dos años solo hicieron que el peli-verde se volviera más sediento, inclusive el maldito entreno su conciencia y resistencia.

Zoro se detuvo a espaldas del cocinero y poso sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio.

- ¿Así que recibiste halagos de parte de tus fans? - El peli-verde le hablo al oído, injustamente lo había susurrado con ese tono de voz que al que Sanji no se resistía, el pobre solo le respondió con un escalofrió recorriendo su propia espalda, Zoro simplemente sonrió ante la efectividad de su acción pues pudo percibirlo.

-So…Solo era basura sin importancia...- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Ahhh? Creí que nunca despreciarías las palabras de unas mujeres- Agrego dándose cuenta del desastre…

-Que…e? ellas no eran mu-...- irrumpió sus palabras posando sus propias manos en su boca, el espadachín le hizo confesar muy rápido.

-Si no eran 'ellas', entonces...- Sanji retiro sus manos poco a poco, con ello el peli-verde le tomo de la barbilla para verle al único ojo visible mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-¿Que son para ti?- le miro curioso -¿Porque corriste hacia aquí y ocultaste todo, hmm?- seguía usando la misma voz.

-Si era alguien mas puedes olvidarlo desde ahora- tomo los labios del rubio en un beso. Al no dejarle alegar al respecto, desabotono la camisa del cocinero besando su pecho rápidamente hasta llegar a usar sus manos a jugar un poco con sus pezones, Zoro estaba persuadiéndole de la manera mas cruel, y todo era para que le confesase.

-Hablas… solo estupideces…marimo…- el rubio reprimía los leves gemidos que el espadachín le inducía, apenas si tenia intervalos para respirar por si solo ya que ni las manos del espadachín le dejaban ir.

-¿entonces que era lo que te trajo hasta aquí?- hablo rápidamente para seguir con su trabajo, besándole y mordiendo sus labios, no todo era placer tal vez si no quería decir la verdad un poco de sangre en sus bocas no caería mal.

-SAAAAANNNNNJJIIIIIII- Se podía oír como el capitán llamaba al cocinero, el muy sin vergüenza estaba usando ese tono cuando estaba muerto de hambre.

-uhm… ah- Sanji ya no podía contener por mucho el placer, pero tenia que deshacerse del espadachín para pensar en una respuesta.

-¿Ya lo escuchaste marimo? - con sus manos lo alejo de el - suéltame, puedes tratar de sacarme algo de información después de la cena- aun jadeando el cocinero resistía ante el peli-verde con sus manos, se volvió a escuchar el mismo nombre resonar por el barco.

Un gruñido fue lo único que Zoro respondió dejando libre al rubio, lo observo alejándose y arreglando su camisa para salir decente frente a los demás, el maldito movía su silueta haciéndole ver deseable, saboreo sus labios deseando tener esa esencia de nicotina en el de nuevo.

-¡Ya voy estupido capitán!- anuncio sanji saliendo de la habitación - ¡Oi! ¡Franky! - el cyborg volteo hacia donde le llamaban.

- El marimo volvió a romper tu puerta junto con el picaporte, además no te gustara ver lo que hay adentro ~~~- el espadachín abrió los ojos espantado, '_joder'_, el cocinero le hecho toda la culpa a el, se levanto a punto de correr por la única salida, además de sus presurosos pasos podía oír el rugir del peli-azul corriendo hacia donde se encontraba.

-Maldita sea Zoro, ya estoy cansado de arreglar todas las puertas, ¿¡acaso tengo que darte las llaves de todas para que dejes de romperlas!- Grito furioso Franky tomando al peli-verde del haramaki antes de que corriera lejos de él, el elástico de la prenda lo devolvió al lugar de donde había huido.

Aun eufórico lo lanzo dentro de la habitación – ¡Tu lo repararas esta vez!- le grito en su cara, aun si el peli-azul volteo a su alrededor – Argggg, también rompiste la mesa de té, ¡Maldito insensible! ¡¿Sabes lo que me llevo lijarla para que tomara su color natural?- Las lágrimas de tristeza y enojo brotaban por todo su rostro.

-Fue culpa del cejas rizadas- Alego Zoro molesto por la acusación –No me importa tu repararas todo, el cocinero tiene trabajo que hacer y tu también, así que no huyas maldito, traeré los materiales para que empieces ahora mismo- Grito aun mas fuerte frente al peli-verde.

Y es que no era la primera vez que rompía las puertas del Sunny, las que mas salían afectadas eran la de la habitación de los chicos, la cocina y por parte de Luffy los candados y cerrojos de la bodega. Ya no tenia a donde escapar, Sanji le hecho toda la culpa para distraerlo por el resto del día, aunque tal vez le tomaría mas, hacia mucho que no reparaba algo…

**++H++**

Una breve risa diabólica salía de los labios del rubio, el hecho de darle toda la responsabilidad del desastre al Marimo le convendría para alejarlo y pensar en algo para encubrir el porque de esas cartas.

Tan solo esperaba que el espadachín de mierda no pensara en que hubiera conocido a alguien más en esos dos años y que le haya 'engañado', aunque conociéndole, mataría al pretendiente y luego preguntaría que había entre ellos, Sanji sabia muy bien que Zoro era compulsivo y posesivo.

Inclusive cuando observo todos esos montones de cartas que revisaban los chicos, le trajo melancolía, hacia mucho que no recibía una carta del peli-negro, y no tenia esperanzas de recibir algo de nuevo de el, pues ya no seguía en el mismo mundo.

Sanji se acerco a unos de la muchos cajones donde colocaba todos sus utensilios, saco una llave de su pantalón y lo abrió, el cajón rechinaba por la falta de fricción, dentro de el estaban varias cartas y fotografías de diferentes islas que la tripulación no visito pues el Log tomo otra vía para navegar, además en el se encontraba una pulsera de perlas rojizas encima de los demás objetos. Observo el contenido sin tocarlo por unos minutos.

Ace sabía que no podía estar con el rubio siempre, por ello decidió escribirle y llamarle cada vez que terminara sus trabajos para Shirohige, todo el tiempo era un alivio para su alma escucharle, solo con eso podía dormir tranquilo sabiendo que el hermano de su capitán se encontraba con vida, feliz y aun pensando en el, por supuesto Ace le había ofrecido huir y unirse a su tripulación, pero no podía obligarle a algo que no quisiera.

La ultima que recibió fue antes de que fuera capturado y llevado a Impel Down, por mala suerte el ya había sido separado de la tripulación cuando recibió el '_adiós_' del puño de fuego.

Cuando ese tipo de despedidas llegaban había cosas que ya se sabían, y lo único por lo que se concentraba Ace, es por que esas palabras llegaran a sus manos.

Pues no era posible salvarle.

**++H++**

-¿Acaso nadie piensa limpiar todos los restos?- Dijo molesta la peli-naranja, señalando los pedazos de los sobres en el pasto y el saco a medio romper también sobre el suelo.

-Es el turno de Luffy de limpiar- dijo burlonamente Ussop mientras llevaba unas tablas que Franky le pidió a la habitación de los chicos.

-¡Luffy!, ¡Ven aquí! ¡Levanta toda la basura del pasto, y no la arrojes al mar esta vez!- Grito Nami mientras el capitán se acercaba desde los árboles de mandarinas hacia donde le llamaban, no tenia alternativa, a cada quien le tocaba un día para hacer los quehaceres del barco.

Sobresaltada la navegante sostenía el saco donde provenían las cartas que recibieron, - ¡¿Que quiere decir esto?- leyó la etiqueta de la parte inferior en la cual estaba escrito:

_**Felicidades** por ser nuevos usuarios de correos del Nuevo mundo-Grand line, somos una organización independiente del gobierno y sin la autorización de la Marina._

_Ofrecemos nuestro servicio a los barcos piratas y navegantes ilegales, siendo lo suficiente cuidadosos, nunca serán localizados por la marina y recibirán su mercancía a salvo._

_Por favor sea amable con cualquier especie voladora o acuática (etc.) que hacen entrega de su mercancía, déles algo de comer y algo de valor cuando reciba su mensaje, me temo que nuestras aves tienen antecedentes de piratería y si no se les entrega algo, estos le traicionaran y combatirán fuego con fuego._

_Para hacer uso de nuestros servicios llame al siguiente **den-den...**_

La navegante corrió hacia donde se encontraba el espadachín.

-Zoro, ¿Que fue lo que te entrego todas esas cartas?-

El peli-verde le miro extrañado ¿Para que quisiera saber eso? – Un pelicano que vestía una gorra negra ¿por? – dijo sin verle a la cara, tenia que ponerle atención al peli-azul para que le enseñara como debía hacer su trabajo.

- ¿Y le diste algo a cambio?- le volvió a cuestionar la navegante.

-Claro que no, el maldito me despertó lanzándome eso encima, lo patee para que se fuera en cuanto me levante- dijo gruñendo Zoro, recordaba que estaba de mal humor por no tomar su siesta.

Nami corrió de nuevo fuera de la habitación llevándose a Ussop con ella, dándole órdenes de que revisara alrededor del barco por algo en el horizonte, reportándole lo que fuera que se moviera, al fin y al cabo seria por parte del ave que Zoro desprecio sin saber las consecuencias.

**++H++**

_Lo que hace uno por ocio cuando no hay OP los domingos, por supuesto que **continuara**, y me prometo a mi misma que no subiré cada mes que me de la gana (¿?) tratare de hacer los updates seguidos._

_-Gracias por leer._


End file.
